1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic film cassette. In particular, the present invention is a film cassette having a cassette shell molded from resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to construct a 35 mm photographic film cassette having a cassette shell modeled from resin, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication Nos. 50-33831 and 57-190948, instead of a conventional metal cassette shell. This type of resin cassette shell is made by joining together two separate shell components each molded by injection molding. The joining of the two shell components is carried out by welding them together by ultrasonic welding or solvent. To develop photographic film, the cassette shell is broken to allow removal of the photographic film from the cassette shell. In order to break the cassette shell, it is well known to cut the juncture by use of an ultrasonic cutter, break the cassette shell by use of a jig, or the like.
However, these conventional cassette breaking methods present problems in the process of developing the film because the surface of the film contained in the cassette might be scratched during the breaking of the cassette shells. This is undesirable because the scratches are visible on the prints resulting from the negatives of the processed film.